The Return of Starfire
by JSkaterfan
Summary: Star is summoned back to this plane of existence through Kor'I, but something about her has changed for the worse. When Star awakens the Titans realize something is horribly wrong! If you thought Kor'I was a big attitude changer wait til you see Star now.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Here it is!! The beginning of the end guys! Of this storyline anyways! This is not the end of Kor'I stories. I'd miss her to much.**

**sparklebluelemon: (as this is from the previous fic, it makes more sense to put it up here) The ending was supposed to be very different. Originally, I was going to have a less dramatic scene where they try to have something, but Cy runs in. Then I changed some of the details, like moving the scene to the gym and stuff. The changes enabled me to think about not putting them together. I debated this while I wrote the entire chapter and now they're not. But that doesn't mean they don't want a relationship. . . they're just to stubborn.**

* * *

The Return of Starfire

An Outsiders Production

JSkaterfan

_Previously: And just like that, Nightwing gave up and walked right out of the gym. "Sorry Kor, but your problems will have to wait" Vic Stone replied. "I think we've found a way to bring Star back"._

Now

1 Month Later

Kor'I, former member of the Justice League and currently a Titan, shuddered. She was lying unconscious on a bed in the Titans' hospital (see 'Haunted' and 'The Beast Within') and Raven was floating behind her, hands placed on Kor's forehead. "Have you ever used this spell before?" Donna Troy, adopted Amazon, demanded.

"I wouldn't purposely hurt her" Raven barked back in her usual dry tone. "And yes, I have used this spell before. Do you remember Malchior?" Beast Boy snorted.

"How could we forge-oof!" Cyborg had elbowed him and BB was now rubbing his rib cage. "Duuude," he whined. "That _hurt_".

The former athlete simply ignored his fried, like he was used to and directed a question at Raven. "The dragon?"

"Yes".

"That you summoned out of the book" Nighwing finished slowly. "Raven, is this going to hurt her? Kor's a real person, not an inanimate object".

Raven eyed the masked vigilante. "I can't promise that it won't. This isn't me yelling Azarath Metrion Zinthos and picking up a car. This is a highly complex and magical spell designed for extraction. I was only able to use it before because a more powerful magical being was influencing me. I'm more powerful now, but last time I didn't have much of an idea of what I was doing".

"What're we waiting for then?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, his bruised ribs forgotten. "Bring Star back, Rae!"

"Beast Boy" the empath sighed. "This isn't like Terra. I can't use this spell to help her. Starfire's subconsciousness is inside Kor'I and her body is located in another dimension. Terra's subconsciousness is either dead or dormant. It's not the same".

Before Beast Boy could reply, Arsenal cut him off. "Look B, I get you wanna bring your girl back, but let's focus on what's going on right now, okay? What're we waiting for anyways, Raven?"

"I'm not powerful enough to do this spell on my own" the empath said dryly. "The Harold, Flash, Thunder and Lightning are going to be helping, and we need to give off the signal".

"Ready?" Vic asked. Raven nodded, pulled up her hood and placed her hands on Kor's forehead.

"She'll be fine" Donna muttered under her breath. "They're both gonna be okay". But the worried and tense look on Raven's face scared Troy more then anything. Raven didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't ready, but for her friend she was ready to forsake everything. Even Kor'I.

"We're ready, guys" the man-machine said into his t-communicator. He nodded to Raven as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Hezberek Et Morine" the empath chanted. "Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex". Lightning flashed across the sky again, as the room went dark. The only light came from the crackling lightning of the speed force surrounding a worm hole, but the Titans could still see each other. "Grasp hands" the half-demon yelled at her teammates. "Whatever you do, don't break the chain!"

* * *

**The idea for this chapter comes from both 'Spellbound', obviously, (I can't believe I thought of that spell!) and the Terror of Trigon, which is a storyline in the popular New Teen Titans series from the '80s. It is also what Season 4 is based off of.**


	2. An Actual Return

**Woo! Here we go again.**

* * *

_Previously: __"Grasp hands" the half-demon yelled at her teammates. "Whatever you do, don't break the chain!"_

Donna groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Where were the others? Were they hurt? Had they broken the chain? Once her eyes were fully opened, the Amazon princess realized that all of the Titans, with the exception of Kor'I, were still grasping hands, including Donna herself. "Ow!" the noise came from her left and Donna turned to see who it was.

"Roy" she breathed a sigh of relief. "What-

"Hey Princess" Harper almost laughed in relief. "You were squeezing my a hand a little to tight".

"Sorry".

"Don't apologize, babe" Roy brushed it off. "It just shows how much you really care". Donna rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we can break the chain now?" the warrior demanded.

"That wasn't entirely a joke, y'know" the archer replied with a slightly insulted air. Only she didn't hear him. Diana's twin had noticed the darkly clad girl on the bed start to stir and had made a move for her, but Nightwing had noticed it first. Roy nudged Donna, to knock her out of whatever was up with her. "Hey, you okay?" Donna ignored him. "Hey Donz. . .Kor's wakin' up, that's cool. Don, you in there? Donna?"

* * *

Kor groaned as her eyes flashed open immediately. That had felt worse then that beating she'd taken from Slade on her first encounter with him. She stared around the room and realized that the others were out too, she was the first up. But she noticed Donna starting to wake up and realized that she should probably tell the Amazon about what she'd seen during the curse. She opened her mouth to call out for Troia, but saw Roy mutter something to her with Donna's usual response of rolling her eyes. She'd leave them to it.

The former Leaguer flicked her eyes around the room, looking for someone who was awake. A groan from her left side caused her to turn her attention to Nightwing. Raven had collapsed on the floor below the bed. "Star" he moaned as the slits on his mask opened. "Kor?"

"Dick" Kor breathed a sigh of relief. "Holyshit, I thought. . ."

"You thought what?" Grayson demanded.

"I had this majorly weird ass dream" the second-in-command Titan replied. "And you-you-Wing, you were-y'know".

Nightwing wrapped one arm around his "girlfriend's" back. "That's not gonna happen, Kor. Don't worry about it. Scootch over, I'm half falling out of this thing".

Kor'I glared at the boy wonder but did move over to make more room for him. "What're you doing?"

Wing lay back on the bed. "Getting some non-coma sleep. You should too".

"The sun is rising" Kor groaned. "Why don't you go sleep with your girlfriend?_"_

The first Robin leapt up from the bed. "What?"

Because there, on the bed right next to Kor'Is, was a tall, odd looking red headed girl wearing a purple skirt and tank top combo.

* * *

** Star's back!!**

**Reviewers:**

**rite4fun: I've been trying to voice this into Dick's comments but he is as emotional as a brick. I've kind of made him more open about stuff like this with Kor, because he doesn't want to have another Starfire. But my convey of his feelings is that he will always love Starfire, because that's just how things go, but he's falling for Kor. Hard. That's how he ended up running around as Dick Grayson for at least a week. The question is who he loves more and who he's able to be with. That's what he's wrestling with right now.**

**sparklebluelemon: Kor does know they are trying to get Star back. She willingly became a part of this whole thing and you get to see the results in this chapter. Starfire is back. What now? This is the plotline of everything I've written so far. This story is the last part of the 'Return of Starfire' storyarc, and I've got a lot more up my sleeve.**

**MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses: Kor'I and Starfire are two separate entities, we're not entirely sure of their relation. Once upon a time, Kor'I was believed to be Starfire and technically, that still could be true. Their bodies have now been separated by Raven (who used the curse she learned from Malchior in Spellbound). The Titans will NEVER kill Kor'I. But now they have Starfire back, so is Kor really needed? That's an essential part of the next few chapters.**


	3. Morose

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't so great. I MAY be editing that one. **

**These 'back to life' chapters are very hard to write, because everyone isn't just bouncing around being happy for Star being back. They all have their own responses that take a lot of energy to write, which is part of the reason I haven't been updating so much, the other being school.**

* * *

_Previously: "Why don't you go sleep with your girlfriend?" Kor groaned. On the bed right next to Kor'Is, was a tall, odd looking red headed girl wearing a purple skirt and tank top combo._

The Titans stood around their friends bed (except Kor'I who was sitting Indian style on the other bed) completely astonished with what they had done. "Are you sure that's-" Kor started to ask.

"That's her" Nightwing, Arsenal and Troia replied.

"You never knew her, Kor" Vic explained. "That's our little sister. That's her".

Raven placed her hands on the Tamaranean's forehead, her eyes glowed white as dark energy surrounded her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the empath murmured.

The energy around Arella's daughter instantly faded as her eyes returned to their usual violet shade. "I performed a quick mind span" the daughter of the eighth devil explained. "And learned what to expect from her. When she wakes up, she'll think we saved her. Don't let her think that for longer then a few minutes. If she doesn't know she died-don't shudder like that Nightwing, it's what happened-and finds out through outside sources, she'll leave the Tower. And Slade will take advantage of that".

"That sounds about right" Donna murmured. "I mean when Diana. . .passed on. . .and came back as the Goddess of Truth. . .it wasn't pleasant to tell her what had happened".

"Robin". The low moan had come from the bed. The Titans quickly stared down at Starfire. "Wonder Girl. . ." Donna bit her lip as several of the others shuddered.

"Wing, maybe you should. . ." Cyborg trailed off as the Titans' leader went pale and nodded.

The other Titans started to exit the room as Cy opened his mouth. Kor ran back into the room and quickly pulled him out of it.

"If you make a Michael Jackson comment about him, I _will _kill you" the former Starfire hissed into his ear quietly. The man-machine nodded slowly as he was dragged into the main room.

* * *

"Sooo . . ." Gar Logan started.

"What now?" Raven nodded understandingly, almost reassuringly. "That's a good question."

"We help her" Donna continued. "No matter our own problems, Star's are bigger then ours now". Arsenal turned and grinned wickedly at the Amazonian warrior.

"You sure 'bout that, Princess? Star's a _girl_, and I'm pretty sure that if something like that was bigger then mine, Wing woulda noticed it by now". Troy rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting". Then Diana's sister turned to face the rest of her friends. "Kor, are you alright?" she asked, noting the concerned look on her friends face. The other Titans turned to see the believed-to-be-Starfire, who seemed to be quite a bit paler then normal, her usual cocky expression vacant.

Very carefully, slowly and quietly, but still in plain sight of her teammates, the teen slid off the couch and walked out of the room.

"Umm. . .dude, what're you doing?" Gar asked, seemingly in awe of Kor's actions.

"The better question is why" Raven murmured once the powerhouse was probably out of ear shot. There was no point in riling her up, not when she seemed so. . .she wasn't sad. Morose was the word the empath quickly deemed appropriate for the situation.

The doors quickly slid open again and the Titans expected to see a darkly clad female burst into the room, but it was not to be. Nightwing collapsed on the floor, panting like he'd just escaped from hell. He'd been to hell and not become this depleted, which should've probably be signaling alarms in his teammates brains.

"Guys, something went wrong" he managed to choke out before spraying his guts out on the couch. The Titans stared at their leader, never before had they seen him this depleted.

The doors opened for a third time to reveal Cyborg talking to his on-again-off-again-girlfriend, Sarah Simms. "My baby!" he cried, running towards the couch.

**Next Chapter: Nightwing's story! Kor's explanation!

* * *

**

**I am sorry that it's been a while, but I'm sure that most of you understand the homework thing. Plus, I wrote this chapter about 50 times to make sure I got it right. Like I explained before, it's very hard to write these back-to-life scenes and keep the characters cannon.**

**rite4fun: Dick's going to have more of an issue when you find out what happened to him and why he thinks something went wrong. Plus we all know who's going to have to go find Kor'I, which won't be pretty.**

**sparklebluelemon: Not for long, dude.**


	4. A Form of Advice

**I am really sorry, guys. I know it's been forever. The good part is this chapter is of better writing quality than usual and at least twice as long. The pathetic part is I started this chapter the night I posted the previous chapter. Wanted to get a couple out for being late. I'm also not particularly good at writing Starfire, but it won't show because coming back from the dead has it's hitched. That's a hint.**

** I should also explain the relationship between the comics' founding Titans. In my world, Dick Grayson. Donna Troy, Roy Harper, Wally West, and Garth knew each other BEFORE the Titans were founded, but as this the Animated U, the founders are Robin(Dick Grayson), BB, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. I'd also like to mention that Nightwing's uniform is that of the Animated U, as this will be important later on in the story.**

* * *

Nightwing stroked his girlfriends cheek gently and brushed a bit of hair out of her face. Star was back, everything could go back to how it used to be, right? The Titans could be. . .content again. He refused to think of them as happy, because something would usually come along and spoil that happiness. Slade would come back, Cyborg would run out of juice on his power cell, Trigon would come back, Beast Boy would quit the team. . .someone would die. Someone _always _died. Or someone would betray the closely knit group.

Thunder had once called it sacrifice, but in Nightwing's eyes it would always be the mistake of the team as a whole. One person didn't just decided to go bad because everything was fine. There had to be trust issues or feelings of inadequacy or something! In his case he'd been to slow. . . The team had been too slow.

And poor, sweet, innocent, naive Star had paid the price. She hadn't deserved it. . .

"Nightwing?" the soft voice came from below the ex-boy wonder.

"Star!" the Titans' leader practically jumped at the voice. He hadn't heard it in over a year. "You alright?" Shit. Vic would kill him.

"What has happened? Where are Robin, Cyborg and Raven? Or did Slade transport me to the fut-"

"Star, stop. Stop. Just stop for a second, okay?" the former Robin panted. "You-" And then an idea hit him. A beautiful glorious idea. "Star, I don't know how to tell you this, but you were in a coma for over a year". A coma. Normal. Not the weird mystic voodoo back to life thing. He'd have to find someway to let the others in on it before they tipped her off. "I am Robin. Well, the Robin you last saw anyways."

"And the Titans-we-are still together?"

"Yes" Nightwing felt that this was just as tiring as a long fight with Slade.

"Nightwing, we have done it!" the alien princess exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the vigilante. "We have changed the wrongness of the future!"

"Yeah" the acrobat replied, a small smile worming it's way onto his face. "Yeah, I guess we have".

A-the usual, Nightwing reminded himself-cutesy smile spread over the Tamaranean's face completely. "And I have been returned safely!" She seemed to have a better grasp on the English language, but still spoke very formally.

"Yeah, Star. Everything's gonna be alright now" Nightwing soothed her. "We're all together again". The alien pressed her hand on her boyfriends cheek and gave him a quiet 'ssh'. She reached down very slowly and slid it up over the former Robin's uniform.

"Umm" Dick Grayson blushed bright red. "Star-S-Star, what're you doing?"

"I am having fun with you, Robin" the red-head replied sweetly. "Is that not what couples do?"

"Well, of-of course it is, Star, just not usually in random places like the hospital in the tower" Wing explained.

"What of the four of muscles?" Star inquired, sounding just as innocent as she had a year ago.

"The four of- Oh! The pequad! Yeah, Roy uses it sometimes. . ."

"So we may use any of the rooms of our home to do what we wish, yes?"

Nightwing shook his head. "It doesn't work like that".

"Are you sure?" Nightwing knew he wasn't imagining it now. There was a sinister gleam in the Tamaranean's eyes. She looked . . . wrong. . .

"Igottagotothebathroom" Dick Grayson spat out in one word and he leapt off of the side of the bed without the alien Titan on it. He had to tell the other Titans about this . . .Raven would be able to explain or do something. He could hear her words in his head. '_She just came back from the dead'- _He could hear Roy and Wally interrupting her _'Yeah you Richard head!'_, Garth rolling his eyes in the background and Vic snickering slightly. But he wouldn't be able to really see it. Turning in what he now felt as dread, what once would've been mild curiosity, he noticed that the tall red-head had caught his foot.

She grinned at him with a slight glint of mischief in her eye and rolled onto the former Robin's back. Star wasn't heavy, but she was strong and she was keeping Nightwing pinned down to the ground. She inched her way carefully up his back and murmured very quietly into his ear, though no one else was there, and dropped the 'cute speak'. "You know, Robin-," The way she said his former identity now would've been enough to send him towards the door. "You may have grown up, but something tells me you are still a boy wonder". Holy shit.

That did it. Nightwing slammed his head into the new new Starfire's head (Vic'd get a kick out of that-TT 34) and charged towards the door. He didn't look back.

* * *

_Now_

"Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand?" Donna asked, softly scratching at the left side of her chin. "Dick, it might just be part of her culture-"

"**DONNA, SHE WAS TRYING TO- **to. . .-" Wing trailed off, leaving the rest up to his teammates. They were big boys and girls. They'd all get it. Except maybe Beast Boy.

"Fuck you?" Roy offered, scootching away from the first Robin, who caught his gaze. "Sorry man-well not really-but I don't really see a problem here. Except for the fact that you vomited because your sexy undead ex tried to sex you up".

"Except for that?" Vic commented dryly, also catching the archer's eye.

"Yeah, well I got diff'rent priorities from you guys" the former Speedy replied. "I grew up with Arrow remember?" No one responded, except for Wally who whizzed by Roy and ruffled his hair yelling: "You go, Speedy ol'boy!"

"Although, Roy is right in saying that he has different priorities then the rest of us normal-" Donna started.

"Normal superheroes?" the former Olympic athlete demanded with a slight tough of anger in his voice. Victor was very finnicky about his accident. He was happy with his life, but he couldn't help but wonder what could've been. What sane person couldn't?

"Whatever" Troy snarled back. Wally winced. Most of them usually completely ignored the fact that the Amazons were not fond of men. They usually forgot that Donna was . . .more then a meta, she was a goddess. A Titan. A different type of Titan from the rest of them. "I meant that we don't know much about Tamaranean culture. Dick, you said that kissing on her world was a transfer of language. Did you stop to think that sexual activity-" Roy and Wally snickered and Donna gave them a glare worthy of her 'dear brother-in-law' Batman. They were quiet. "-might be a less emotional occurrence on her world too?"

"Sexual activity?" her ex demanded with an amused grin spread across his face. "Yo, former love of my life! I hate to break it to you, but we mere mortals call it screwing". Everyone ignored him. "And you've done it". Donna's eyes flared up and she started to move across the room towards the archer, but Wally had already grabbed her from behind.

"Dude, if you wanna live, I'd go find Kor'I" Wally told him flatly. When the hell had Donna . . .

Roy took one look at the face of one of his closest friends, and decided to listen to the speedster Titan. He groaned and stretched himself very slowly off the couch and when he finally reached the door, winked and sauntered out. The Amazonian Titan growled and Wally finally let go of her.

Donna sank onto the couch, careful to avoid the area where Dick had puked, and closed her eyes. "D'you wanna talk about it?" the last red-head in the room offered. Wonder Woman's sister nodded very, very slowly.

"You might as well know" she answered flatly and noticing her friends' concerned looks, added: "Look, the experience itself was fine, whatever, no problem. I just never expected Roy to bring it up so casually in front of you guys. I'm actually pretty shocked he didn't bring it up to me earlier, but y'know he was with Kendra, so-"

"Was this right after Star died?" Nightwing demanded harshly. Donna looked up and her eyes sparked with Amazon-like spirit.

"Yeah". Donna blinked her eyes twice very quickly, as if attempting to wipe away the invisible tears. "Roy was there. And this was right after we broke up, so. . ."

Nightwing nodded and cast a glance at Flash, who picked the meaning up and nodded so quickly that anyone not watching would miss it.

* * *

The doors slid open to reveal Roy Harper leaning against the wall. Dick stepped out of the doorway and made sure that the door was sealed. "Why did you mess with her?"

The archer shrugged. "It's Donna, man. I trust her".

Batman's former protege rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Donna."

"Roy, I have no idea what you're talking about and it still has nothing to do with-"

"Wingster, it's Donna" the archer responded in a light tone, but with the opposite etched on his face. "It's just okay, y'know?"

The original Robin frowned, proving at once why he was the ward of the Dark Knight of Gotham and not the wayward one of Roy's father figure, Ollie Queen. "Explain." Dick didn't add it, but they both knew that if Dick could understand Roy's point, it would shed more light on the other Titans' perspective. "Roy, no matter what you answer we''ll understand, but are you in love with Donna?"

The archer bit his lip. "That's a hard question".

"How hard can it b-" the 'crown prince of darkness' (according to Grace Choi, at least) rolled his eyes.

"Are you in love with Kor'I, Dick?"

Nightwing scoffed. "That's a stupid question".

Roy, like his friend, now proved why he had been adopted by the man who had adopted him. Harper's eyes twinkled merrily. "You didn't answer my stupid question". The other man grunted in response. "That's 'cause you love her, just like you love Starfire and Babs and even Huntress".

Nightwing once again rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"It's complicated."

Dick Grayson slapped his head with his hand. "You're an idiot".

"Well one of us has to be and it sure ain't you, dude" his friend replied. "Sides, at least I've confronted my feelings for Donna. I understand it and I get that there's nothing I can do about it. You on the other hand, Wingster, have totally fucked your love-not to mention sex-life."

Nightwing opened his mouth to argue but Roy just smiled and shook his head. "Don't try to duck away from it. You need to literally have people fall into your lap for it work, which is why you and Star worked out so well. She was willing to do that for you. But with Kor'I, no matter who makes the first move, neither of you are willing to suck up your pride and say 'Hey man, I like you' and that is the problem".

Nightwing seemed to contemplate it for a moment then opened his mouth as if to say something and burst out laughing. "You are the last person I will ever take relationship advice from".

"Nah, Batman. Then Ollie. Then me." The archer grinned and looked up from his spot on the floor. "Dick?" No response. "Dick?" He wasn't in eye sight. Roy tilted his head up to check the ceiling.

"Probably went off to find Slade or something" the former Speedy grumbled. Then decided to check to make sure Dick really wasn't there. "Starfire's back from the dead!" Oh. "Never mind!"

* * *

**There was supposed to be more, but obviously I haven't updated in a while. This story was over 6 pages in Word, so that is my makeup gift to you.**


	5. Live Together?, Die Alone

** Where did Wing go? I left it open, but I'm pretty sure we all know what's going to happen now. Unless I realize I'm getting predictable which makes it obvious I'm not going to do what everyone thinks I'm going to do. Except of course I might think it would be better for the story to go the predictable route. Or maybe I feel being predictable in a story is a bad thing because there's no reason to read a predictable story. Eh.**

**sparklebluelemon: I forgot to mention that there is more to the story then that, which has yet to be introduced. This is not a story about romance. This is a story about something else (that was actaully mentioned at the beginning of the previous chapter for the first time) that features romance largely(for now). If I'd wanted to write about romance, I would be writing LOST. Oh my god, I've recreated the triangle from hell.**

**I am also going to have to say, that the second half of this chapter might be one of the best things I've ever written. Seriously.**

* * *

The doors to the main room, which quite frankly should have had an official name among the residents of the tower as it was used more frequently than any other room in the tower (whenever this was mentioned Roy would violently cough and spurt something out about his bedroom, Donna would elbow him in the gut), slid open and out walked Kor'I. The lazy grin was back on her face as she sank into the couch. "Doesn't it look like you guys had quite the party" she nodded. "To bad I missed it".

"Arsenal get you to come back?" Cyborg asked. "Or Nightwing?"

Wally started moving his arms up and down, at which the Amazon sitting next to him rolled her eyes. "Well, you know it's true" the speedster argued.

Troy rolled her eyes. "Is that all you guys talk about?"

"Vic, what're you talking about?" Kor demanded. "I never saw Wing or Roy. You don't think-" Instantly, the tower turned red and started bleeping.

The two exchanged horrified glances and raced for the door, which slid open.

Kor poked Vic and the shoulder and mouthed: _'No talking'_, with her mouth as closed as she could. Vic nodded and indicated to a path that ran by the 'hospital'. Kor pointed to Vic and indicated to the path he had. Then she pointed to herself and the wall.

The man-machine stared at her and jerked his head towards his path. The newest Titan showed a small smile and placed a hand on the former athlete's shoulder and pushed him gently towards his route.

Vic sighed and realized that Kor'I was stubborn and determined to do it her way. He flashed her a thumbs up and ran towards his own path.

Kor didn't watch him leave, knowing that if she was right, she couldn't afford to be sentimental. It could get her killed. In the past few hours, she'd gone from being scared of being kicked off of the team to a target about to be be taken out.

The once-believed Starfire ran to the wall as her lithe fingers darted across it, then pressed her hand tightly to the door as it confirmed her identity. The girl bent down and yanked the hidden latch up as she tucked into a ball and rolled into the small hole. Once inside, she sealed and locked the wall.

The insides of the chamber sprang to life as Kor'I immediately began typing at one of the many machines, attempting to contact her missing teammates. _"_Nightwing, Ars, you guys hear me?" Nothing. No. No, they couldn't be-

_'Kor-**zz****t**,-at you?'_

"Wing? Man, we've been looking everywhere for you! What's going o-"

_'Star-**kzz**-nd us. She's gone c-**zzzz**' _The emergency radio would give out soon. The only reason Kor was using it in the first place was because it was untraceable.

"Where are you?"

_'Ain't tellin' you that, kiddo. Sorry'. _The former Leaguer snickered. '**_Kzz-o funny?'_**

"Roy's making the stupid 'kzz-ting' noises, isn't he?" the newest Titan sighed with a slight trace of a grin on her face.

**_'__Kzz-old you not to do it, you idiot'._**

**_'Hi, Kor'_**

Kor'I almost laughed. Almost. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she would've. "Hey Harp. You guys doin' all right?"

_'Pretty good. No intruders down here. Whadda you think set it off?'_

"No idea. But we should be on the look out for anything unusual. Really. Anything". Then she realized that Roy was being serious. "Vic went down to check on Star. He's gonna lockdown the 'hospital' once he gets there".

_'Good id-'_

_'Roy, shut up. Someone's here. Kor, stay on the line. When they strike, I need you to observe whatever happens, whatever you can get from the audio, no matter what you hear, it'll be of some use. We'll do what we can to stay in touch'._

She almost nodded, then realized they couldn't see her. "Got it". No response. "Guys?" She couldn't hear anything. Not with her enhanced hearing."Harp?" Nothing. "Wing?" Zip. Shit. They were gone. Something had her friends. There had been no sound. Nothing the Titans could use to track them.

_'You hear that, Speed?' _Wing.

Kor'I sank down to the floor and drooped her head slightly. If she said anything, whatever or whoever it was would be able to find her. She was better then that. Besides, Arsenal and Nightwing could take care of themselves. They'd been doing this for years.

_'Yup.' _Roy, for once, didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood. And that was when she realized that for all she knew, besides herself, the boys were the only two left. Tactically, she would have to assume that Cyborg, Donna, Wally, and Starfire were dead. But that didn't help. She hadn't realized it, but over the past few months she'd become attached to these Titans. Then why the hell had she left Victor to fend for himself, along with his half dead teammate?

_'Where d'you think Donna is?' _She still couldn't hear anything asides from the boys. Nothing that would help. Screw the rules.

"Harp, what's going on?" She was starting to feel a slightly panicked sensation. "Wing, where are you?" He wouldn't answer that. Damn.

She'd left Donna and Wally. She wouldn't abandon the boys.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?' _Roy sounded more scared then he had a three seconds ago. Much more. Donna and Wally had disappeared. Vic was somewhere looking for someone who hopefully wasn't dead. Nightwing and Arsenal sounded scared. Roy was actually worried about Donna. And Nightwing had spoken to her as if he was telling her what to do . . .in case. . . in case. . . As if he knew he was going to . . .Fuck. Okay. She was scared now.

**"DICK, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" **she screamed into the machine.

* * *

**Yup. That's it. I'll do everything I can to post ASAP. EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING. It'll be the first thing I do in the morning after I wake up, but I will wake up late. It would be cruel to just leave that hanging there.**


	6. Two for One

** Apparently I am a good enough writer, that my own story scared the crap out of me so much, that I had to keep writing. Even though I know what's going on. Oddly, I am proud of that.**

**By the way, screw what I said before. They're all wearing their uniforms from the comics. Donna's wearing her pre-death Troia uniform and Roy's wearing his pre-Donna's death uniform. Dick and Wally are obviously still Nightwing and Flash. Asides from that (and Kor'I) it's the same stuff.**

* * *

"Roy, what the hell are you doing?"

Roy looked up to see Donna Troy and Wally West standing over him. Otherwise known as Troia and the Flash. The archer shook his head. "Un-freaking believable. You guys are about the last thing I'm scared of. In fact, I'm more afraid of him-" Green Arrow's former ward jerked his head towards Nightwing. "Then I am of the two of you. Did you hear the three of us screaming at the top of our lungs?"

Wally nodded, a grin splitting open on his face. "You were screaming incoherently. Nightwing didn't say a word. I'm pretty sure I heard Kor'I, too. Did she call you guys from one of the new emergency hatches?"

"She radioed over from the Swan hatch" Wing finally added his two cents, looking up from his communicator. "She's okay, but we probably shook her up a bit".

Roy looked over at Wing and smirked. "That was all you, bro. She's gonna kill you. You basically told her we were all gonna die."

_'Is that Donna and Wally?' _Kor's voice buzzed over the comm. _'I'm gonna kill Nightwing. He was preparing our last rites over the damn talkie. Where are you guys?'_

"Ironically", Roy started looking around the room. "We're in Dick's bedroom, hiding squished beneath his bed and the wall".

_'Seriously'._

"No really, Kor" Donna chimed in. "We're in Dick's room. They're hiding underneath his bed like children who thought they saw a monster".

_'They are children who thought they saw a monster. I'll be right over. Tell Nightwing I'm going to murder him for scaring me like that'._

"Tell 'im yourself" Roy replied dryly. "I'm not your messenger boy and he's sitting right next to me".

The first Robin waved his hand in the air rather unenthusiastically. "I can hear you guys".

At that moment, the door slid open to reveal Kor'I who didn't look to overly happy. She walked in and flopped onto the bed, next to Wally. Then turned so she was blocking the two other former male sidekicks path out from behind the bed. "Richard, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"What do you think?" Donna looked between the two and saw a storm brewing that hopefully, wouldn't endanger someone in the field someday. She took a semi-tight hold on Wally (she didn't want to hurt him) and beckoned to Roy. Roy shook his head, grinning wickedly. Donna made a circle around her eye with two fingers and moved the circle forward. The archer's bottom lip dropped completely, his expression shell shocked. He stretched his legs out and jumped up, tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

He grabbed the other two and headed for the door. It slid open but Roy leaned back and called: "Now Wingster, don't forget who paid for the strippers last week". Then the archer ran out of the room. Donna rolled her eyes and followed him out. Wally winked but two arms came in and pulled him out as the door closed.

"I give 'em 7.3 seconds to get to the monitor room".

"Nah, it's on the other side of the tower. It'll be longer then that" the former Robin reminded her. Then added: "No sound though".

"We should prank them for spying on us" Kor almost grinned. Then realized what grinning would be taken as and stopped.

"Yeah we probably should" Wing agreed. "But we need to talk first-"

"Again?" the newer member demanded. She sighed as she sank down to half-lay against the wall: "Hit me with it".

"You called me 'Dick'."

"So?" the former Leaguer demanded. "Who cares? I called you by your name-"

"Exactly" the first boy wonder reminded her. "It took you three months and you only did it because you were scared. When push came to shove-"

"Nightwing, I am warning you right now-" Kor interjected, but the other just kept talking.

"You were worried about me" he was grinning now.

"And Roy-"

"You didn't scream his name over the talkie. Just mine" he flashed her a grin and held up two fingers. "I heard that second one".

"Shut up".

"Well now you don't even have anything to say in your defense" Wing replied mockingly. "Just admit you like me more then friends do and we can move on".

Kor rolled her eyes. "Go bug Starfire with this crap. She would've loved to have this from you".

The Titans' leaders stuck his tongue out at her. "I get it now".

"No, you don't" the former leaguer snapped back. "You have no idea-"

"You were afraid that when we brought her back I'd leave you for her". He noticed that the newest Titan was biting her lip. "And you know it" he said softly. "That's why you keep telling me to go off with her. Because you were afraid that when the time came you'd be to attached to let go. Tell me I got it".

* * *

Roy and Wally were taking turns of throwing popcorn in wild directions for each other to catch in their mouths. Donna shook her head and murmured 'idiots' loudly enough for them to hear.

"I'll get you a button when I take Lian to Disney World" Roy teased. The Amazon stared at him quizzically.

"An 'idiot' button?"

"Yeah" Harper told her. "Y'know how in 'The Lion King', Scar says 'I'm surrounded by idiots'? Well there're buttons in Disney World that say it in his exact voice! It's hilarious! I went with Ollie a few months ago and-"

"What were you and Ollie doing in Disney World?" Wally asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Having fun. So now I'm taking Lian" the archer replied smugly.

"Roy, I've never seen 'The Lion King' " Donna reminded him.

Wally spat the popcorn in his mouth out as he and Roy turned to Donna with horrified looks on their faces. "You've never seen 'The Lion King'?" Roy asked, sounding quite shocked. "It's a Disney classic!"

"You guys watch children's movies?" the first Wonder Girl teased.

"We have kids" Roy reminded her. " 'Sides it came out in the '90's. You've gotta come over and watch it with me and Lian".

The Themyscirean chuckled. "Maybe I will someti-"

"They're making out!" Wally exclaimed. The other two looked up to the monitor to see that Kor was standing over Nightwing with their faces definitely pressed together. "Never figured Kor was one of those girls who puts her hands on your face when you do that". Kor'I's hands were covering any chance of them actually seeing locked lips.

Harper frowned. "I've had plenty of one night stands and believe me, she isn't. That's odd." Then the archer's eyes popped open in shock. "Wing's pushing her towards the bed!" Indeed, Nightwing was running his hands down Kor's hands sides and leaning her over to the bed.

"I think she's going for the mask" Wally replied quickly. Donna quickly grabbed some popcorn out of the box and stuffed it in her mouth. "Oh, she's going for it alright!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Donna demanded, finally breaking her own silence as if she couldn't stand it anymore. Wing had broken apart from Kor'I and was headed towards the left side of his room. Donna mentally slapped herself. "He's headed for the camera".

"No!" Wally screamed, throwing himself onto the floor and producing huge, fake sobs. "Why?"

"We are violating their privacy" the Amazon reminded him, patting her friend on the back.

"Yeah, but we didn't think it'd go this far" Roy reminded them. Donna chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

Dick's face appeared in screen. He waved mockingly at them and it went blank. "That would've been disturbing" Roy commented, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

"You think they fell for it?" Kor asked, grinning slightly. "Nice idea with the hands by the way, but if you ever touch me like that again and we're not actually having sex, I'll kill you".

"They fell for it" the first Wayne ward told her. "I wish you hadn't thought of that hands on the face thing though. It probably let Roy in on it".

"We both know that isn't why you're annoyed I thought of the hands on the face" the newer Titan chuckled. "What now?"

Wing shrugged. " '_I__f you ever touch me like that again and we're not actually having sex?' What, we're having sex now?" Kor rolled her eyes. "Oh and by the way" he started again as if mocking her. "Next time I-what was it? __'Prepare our last rites'? _I promise it won't be over the talkie. You seemed opposed to-"

"Robin?" Nightwing turned, horrified to see Starfire standing there.

"Star? What's wr-"

"What are you doing?" the alien's eyes filled with tears.

"Star, I-"

"Wanna hear Roy's answer?" Kor asked, as if attempting to tell a joke. Nightwing turned his head to see her, shocked even more then when Star had shown up.

"I'm trapped, aren't I?" Dick Grayson stated the obvious, rubbing his own forehead.

"Pretty much, yeah".

* * *

**Did Kor and Nightwing get any of you guys? They are NOT together. They just wanted to prank the other Titans.**

**Next chapter: Starfire's reaction to. . .a harmless prank? And I do not mean an oil filled balloon.**


	7. Deader

**I've had that wonderful thing called writer's block for awhile and this other wonderful thing called 'end of school'. I also just skimmed through the last few chapters of this fic and realized what a crappy writer I have been and the OOC-ness of several characters, so once again, apologies for that. The only OOC character should be Starfire. As school is now over, I should have much more time to devote to fan fic writing and possibly some editing.**

**Yeah, Star caught them. Doing what, precisely? Well. . .**

**

* * *

**

The alien princess stared at the two current Titans. Nightwing was too busy making some kind of plan on the inside, so Kor picked up on something he didn't. Starfire didn't look shocked. "Predictable" the former Titan rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "You humans can't control your instincts. Which is part of why I fell for you, I suppose" she indicated to Nightwing. "You could".

"What?" Dick demanded, finally speaking. "Star, what the hell are you talking about?"

"My name is Koriand'r" Starfire reminded him. "Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Koriand'r of the planet Earth, if you prefer it".

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Nightwing asked, grinding his teeth."You're telling me your name-"

"Which is where the story starts" Koriand'r interrupted smoothly. "You attempted to raise the dead. You succeeded. You're in the middle of the Blackest Night you'll ever face and you could not merely get a Black Lantern to revive me?"

Nightwing clenched and ground his teeth. "It wouldn't've worked right".

"Precisely" the word rolled off of the alien's tongue smoothly. Much more smoothly than when she had first joined the Titans. "Slade was right about you" she clucked. That did it. Nightwing snapped.

* * *

The three former sidekicks gaped at the screen. Wally took this opportunity to snicker rather loudly.

"What?" his fellow red head demanded, sounding rather perplexed.

"I'm going to be on Dick about this for the rest of his life" the speedster grinned. "What's up with you? Don't tell me you actually wanted to see that?"

Harper shrugged. "I just wonder sometimes how Dick gets all the best girls".

"What do you mean all the 'best girls'?" a female voice snarled. The two male Titans realized at this moment that there was an Amazon in the room with them.

"Well, Donna" her ex started off. "I'm subtly implying that Richard Jonathon Grayson always gets the hottest, sexiest girls in the entire world".

"I'm going to have to agree with that statement, Donna" Wally nodded. "And unlike Roy, I have a girlfriend, so-"

"Even Garth would have to agree with that statement" Roy snickered. "And all of us know what a wall flower Garth is about certain topics". Donna rolled her eyes.

"Raven, Starfire, and plenty of other female superheroes find Garth attractive-"

"They find him physically attractive" Harper interrupted. "They don't really know him. Plus, Don-" Roy, grinning in spite of himself, had to add one last comment. "Weren't you and Dick together at some-"

"Oh, shut up" the black-headed fury snapped. She and the archer Titan both rolled their eyes and turned from each other, arms crossed.

Wally also had one final comment to make. "You do realize that you just called Donna one of the best girls, right?"

"Shut up, Wally" and "Knock it, Flash" rang through the air at the same time.

* * *

"What do you mean-'Slade was right about me'?" the original Robin demanded in a hushed, yet harsh tone. His most controlled leader tone. The one that typically made the other Titans roll their eyes and tell him to stop acting so much like Slade and that he needed to go to bed.

"You remind me so much of him" Star coo-ed in a harsh yet playful tone. "You may already have a father, Robin, but Slade has shaped you as much as any other parental figure in your life. As much as your biological father and as much as your adoptive one". She smiled a Starfire smile. A real one, but the expression appeared so. . .wrong on her face. "Did he ever fill out the legal documentation for the adoption agency? He has legally adopted Timothy, has he not? I understand that he has also adopted Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain, but has made no effort to adopt you. You disappointed him, just as you disappoint Slade now".

"What the hell is the matter with you?" the Titans' leader growled. "Star," he started again in a slightly more gentle tone. "I thought you were having some issues over being missing the past year or so, but I think you're really going through some big problems right now. Let us help you."

The alien cocked her head to the side, a twinge of her old naivete evident in her face."No, I do not think so, Richard. I think I will ally myself with greater forces".

And with that said, the alien streaked upwards through the tower and into the city.

The communicators of both Titans immediately went off, the faces of Arsenal, Troia, and Flash appearing on the screens.

"I'm gonna say we have an issue with Deader" Wally stated.

"Call Rae and Vic" Kor replied, rubbing her temple with a single finger. "Deader came back wrong".

* * *

** Going to work on another one now. **


	8. Power Surge

**Yes, it has been a VERY long time. Updates will probably not be frequent (for which I apologize), but I will probably post an occasional chapter.**

* * *

The lights in the tower flickered gently, their brightness constantly dimming, just as Starfires had. About a year ago now, Star had died during a battle with Slade and the Titans had mourned her loss. Six months ago, while working on a case with the Justice League of America, the Titans had learned of a new and promising recruit to the JLA, by the name of Kor'I.

As was policy in the League, J'onn J'onzz, The Martian Manhunter, had scanned her mind, searching for anything of relevance. He had found quite a bit.

The League believed that Kor'I was Starfire returned to life, just as Superman, Green Arrow, and Hal Jordan had. The Titans had in turn, taken her in, and eventually stopped thinking of her as a way back to one of their founders. They'd thought of her as a person.

When Raven had discovered that Starfire's subconscious was trapped in Kor's body, the Titans had decided to once again attempt to save their friend and they had been able to dig her out of Kor'I.

Starfire had returned. Feral and violent, she had crawled her way out of the grave and back to life. And now the Titans were paying the price for bringing her back.

* * *

The air was thick with silence in the room that had always been loudest. The main room, with the television screen, the one right off the kitchen. The kitchen that Starfire had always used to cook her Tamaranean concoctions.

Nightwing stood frozen at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at the mess it now contained. Remembering easier times for the time he had led for so long.

"Oi! Oh fearless leader!" Arsenal hollered from the main room. "Come start the team meeting!"

Jolted out of his remembrance, the young acrobat visibly stiffened before walking into the T.V. room.

The team stared back at him. "We really should do something about the couch" Victor Stone suggested dryly, willing to do anything to break the very much awkward silence, but also very passionate over his issue. "I mean, Donna _threw _it into the ocean a few months ago, Raven actually managed to get it out, and now everyone keeps puking on it".

The elephant in the room continued to stare each Titan in the face. Then, Garfield Logan morphed back into his human form. "Did I miss anything?"

"And everyone has sex on it" Kor added, as Wally gaped at her open mouthed, shocked that she was the one to break the silence. "Which is kinda awkward, cause who wants to have sex on puke?"

"Is anyone in this tower actually getting any?" Roy asked, an almost innocent expression on his face. Then began ticking off members on his fingers. "Donna and Kyle broke up, Raven isn't physically capable of it, 'cause she would blow up the planet, I dunno if Vic is actually capable of it, no offense buddy-"

"None taken" Vic replied, actually seeming to mean it and indicated to his robot body. "I mean look at me".

"Gar isn't capable of getting any, _period_-" The Changeling turned his back on his teammate, arms crossed, and huffy.

"Dude, you're green. Get over it" Roy advised. "Wally's. . ."

The archer glanced at his speedster friend. "Wally?"

The fastest Flash grinned a cheeky little grin. "'Course I am", and the two red heads slapped palms.

"Yeah?" Kor'I appeared somewhat interested as she grinned cheekily at them. "With who?"

Wally visibly slumped. "Shut up".

"And Wingster will definitley be getting some now" Roy continued, smirking at Wally as he and Kor high-fived. "With Star back and all-"

"Do you really think Starfire will just 'pop' back to normal?" Raven demanded. Harper looked to her and nodded.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the naviete of the humans in her prescence. "She has been dead for over a year. We don't know where she has been or what has happened to her. Are you really stupid enough to believe that she is perfectly fine?"

Roy bit his lip. "I actually have thought about this, y'know. But Ollie was fine when he came back-"

"Green Arrow was misplaced in time and took over a year to reoccuperate".

The archer scowled and leaned back into his couch. "He's fine now".

"Yeah," Wally said slowly. "But hasn't Ollie always been kind of a mess?" He leaned back and locked eyes with his best friend. "I mean, look at what Star _did_".

"Yeah? What exactly did she do asides from blow up the med center?" Roy asked. "I mean, it's definitely not like her, but it's also not like she did something awful. Let's not start having an argument about morals. Let's just go out and find our friend".

Raven lowered her hood. "That's…actually very reasonable".

Harper grinned, reclining onto the couch. "I try my hardest".

At this point, Richard Grayson re-took control of his team. His eyes were a tad bit brighter beneath his mask and his body no longer appeared about to explode.

"Where do we think she'd go?" he asked. "Asides from the tower…"

"Umm, Wing?" Kor asked, hand raised halfway in the air. "What if she didn't leave the tower?"

Dick stared at her. "She flew out the window".

"That doesn't mean she didn't come back," Kor replied reasonably. "Her DNA is still in the security system. The alarms wouldn't have gone off".

At this moment, the Tower's reserve power went out.

"Found her," Wally quipped. A giant, black head slapped him in the back of the head. "Umm, ow?"

Raven shrugged. "You deserved it".


End file.
